The Lonely Little Girl
by Talia NCIS fan
Summary: You see her everyday. You see her in the same place everyday. You see her do the same thing. She skips barefooted along the edge of the woods. You watch as she sings nursery rhymes and songs. You notice she sings in rhythm with her skipping. You never go near her because she makes you nervous. Until one day...


Lonely Little Girl

You see her everyday. A lonely little girl with bright red hair and innocent brown eyes. Her hair is pulled into a pony tail and she wears a plain white dress. On her wrist is a band practically invisible from a distance and in her hand is a warn stuffed giraffe. You notice these things because she seems out of place. You see her in the same place everyday. You see her do the same thing. She skips barefooted along the edge of the woods. You notice she never goes very far from that one spot. You notice she goes exactly the same distance every time. You watch as she sings nursery rhymes and songs. The same ones in the same order everyday. You notice she sings in rhythm with her skipping. You never go near her because she makes you nervous. Until one day...

The curiosity gets the better of you. You walk over and she doesn't halt in her skipping. You call out asking her name. She ignores you and continues on. When she passes you notice the band looks like a hospital bracelet. You call out again but she ignores you once again. You decide to hide and watch. **This is your first mistake**

You watch until a little sandy haired boy comes walking by. The little girl halts and smiles. She calls out and the boy turns to face her. She says something you can't hear and the boy walks over to her. The lonely little girls tilts her head and begins singing a nursery rhyme that's the same rhythm she had before. The boy nods and she holds out her free hand. The boy takes it and the lonely little girl leads him into the woods.

You watch shocked. It takes a couple minutes before you can move. You run over to where the girl was and look around. You decide you're going to follow her. **This is your second mistake.**

You walk into the woods keeping careful look out. You notice toys scattered about the ground. They color the dark earth floor. They look abandoned and you wonder where they came from. You continue walking and stumble upon a mound of earth. It's freshly dug and filled. You wonder what was buries but you keep walking. Along the way you stumble upon dozens of other mounds but you ignore them. Not all are as fresh as the first one. Some have begun sprouting plants.

You arrive to a little play house. The paint is chipped and the wood is rotting. You wonder if this is where the little girl plays. The play house has a little porch slightly caved in. On the porch are dozens of little stick dolls. Each one has a pink or blue ribbon. You move closer and look. On each ribbon in a child's handwriting there is a name. You look at the ribbons and see that each ribbon has a different name. You wonder what the red substance that it's written in is. You grow nervous. You back up a little bit and turn around.

The little girl is standing behind you. She's smiling innocently and holding out her hand. She asks sweetly if you will play with her. You can finally read the bracelet. There's a name "Caterina" and something else...'_State Mental Hospital_' You start to run. **This is your third mistake, and also your last**.

_The Lonely Little girl cleans her knife and creates a new doll with a new name. A new mound of dirt has popped up but it is slightly larger than the others. She has two new friends now..._

_**The Lonely Little Girl Isn't Lonely Anymore**_

**AN: Hey everyone. This is my first Victorious fanfic so I hope y'all like it. I read 'The Girl in the Park' by Jori Forever and 'Cat's Playroom' by professor lazyass. I enjoyed those stories so much I decided to make my own version of creepy killer little Cat. Cat's my favorite so I like to think she's not as perfect and happy as everyone thinks. Anyways I enjoyed writing this because dark stories are my specialty. I really should be working on my other stories but Writers Block has been so bad I have no idea what to write and any inspiration is wonderful. Like I said I hope y'all like this but no flames. Criticism yes, flames no.**

**-JJ (P.S I Love Reviews)**

**(P.P.S I don't own Victorious. If I did Cade would be a couple and Tori would die in a freak accident. Hehe)**


End file.
